Talk:Wood Release: Branch Technique
Necessity I don't think this requires an article. All he did was use wood and attempt to bind Naruto. Why does that one line require an entire article? --Cerez365™ (talk) 09:06, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I could understand if it was actually a named technique, but really it's just a broad application of Wood Release. As an upshot, we don't have to sweat over that whole Swirl Zetsu thing and the Wood Release issue anymore. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 09:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Basically this technique is equal to saying "Wood Release Technique". Also, how sure are you that Obito doesn't still have Spiral Zetsu with him?--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Cause Obito doesn't appear to have that vine hood around his neck? We've seen him lose two arms since originally dawning the Zetsu suit, so he'd be running low on spare limbs even with him? Why would he have worn his orange Tobi mask if he could just get Swirl Zetsu to be one for him? Also wearing Swirl Zetsu made him noticeably larger. Assuming he has grown just as Kakashi has from that time, if he was still wearing him he'd be distinctly larger, wouldn't he? Admittedly we've not seen Obito strip to say 100% beyond a shadow of a doubt he's not wearing him, but I think there's enough circumstantial evidence to say beyond a reasonable doubt. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 10:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Isn't this the same thing as what Yamato uses when he shouts MOKUTON?--Omojuze (talk) 16:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : No. When Yamato uses the standard Wood Release Technique, he always uses the snake hand seal. Obito didn't make any. Furthermore, we've made articles on techniques with less than this written about them. I can provide you with a massive list of them. I know you don't think its necessary, Cerez, but it is what we always do when they use techniques that aren't named. Plus, Obito doesn't have Spiral Zetsu attached this time, so its entirely his technique. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Ohh! Now that you mention it, there is a databook entry of a jutsu actually called Wood Release: Technique. I take it as a basic application of wood release. Should we lop this and any other unnamed wood release uses in to that one article? (talk) 20:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Here is shounensuki's translation. (note it was placed in the jutsu section of said databook)--- Wood Release Technique (木遁の術, Mokuton no Jutsu) ■ Ninjutsu, Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges ■ User(s): Yamato, First Hokage A unique secret technique that creates life, tearing through the ground!! A legendary technique that turns chakra into a source of life. Now, Yamato is the sole user of this "Secret Technique." With the kekkei genkai allowing the simultaneous use of the basic chakra natures "Earth Release" and "Water Release," plants and trees are created. The transformation of these displays a tremendous power in both offence and defence. →↓ When Yamato puts his hands together to form the Wood Release hand seal, trees grow from the steep bedrock!! If he feels like it, he can even turn a desert into a forest!! of Yamato doing a hand seal of trees growing from Yamato's Earth Style Rampart (talk) 20:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Techniques can be performed even without hand seals, I agree it's pointless to have this article. It wasn't named and it's application isn't worthnoty/unique--Elveonora (talk) 21:31, November 14, 2012 (UTC) So a handseal is what you're going to justify keeping this article? not the fact that there's nothing special about what is being done here and it doesn't look remotely anything like something that couldn't be classified as simple Wood Release, but the fact that "Yamato uses the snake hand seal..." Well then, that means we should go ahead and make an article for Danzō's Wood Release: Shoulder Technique because no seal was used there... I've never had problems with a technique even if it has five words in it but there is nothing special about this technique whether he has Spiral Zetsu attached to him or not. It simply means he can use wood release on his own.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Delete I say--Elveonora (talk) 23:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) It's been almost a week since this discussion has been tottering along. I'm requestion a formal deletion now.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:54, November 19, 2012 (UTC)